This invention relates to an axle mounting arrangement for a vehicle having a multi-axle group, the axle mounting arrangement providing for load sharing or compensation between the axles when an uneven road surface is encountered. The invention is applicable to vehicles such as trucks, buses or trailers which have two or more axles which are grouped in load sharing relationship, whether the axles be coupled to a single drive system or to a multi-drive system.
Various types of suspension systems have been developed for providing load sharing between axles of a multi-axle group. Some types use air or other fluid to provide compensation for relative (up and down) movement of the axles whilst other types employ a mechanical interconnection system for the axles, so that substantially equal load distribution is maintained. One of the more popular types of load sharing suspension systems employs a rocker between the rear end of the leading axle spring and the forward end of the trailing axle spring. This type of suspension, which is illustrated in and hereinafter described with reference to FIG. 1 of the drawings, is widely used for trailer axle suspensions and, to a lesser extent, on truck chassis for tandem drive and trailing axle fitments. The prior art suspension system referred to has certain merits, but it also has some problems which will be referred to later in this specification.